Broken Embraces
by Rusher Wolf
Summary: After the birth of the prince, it was a race to find the perfect queen. When a cub is found, is she right for the throne? Is she right for the prince? What about the lioness who did fall for the prince? Will she get her king or will she watch the one she loves marry someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I got this idea after reading one of simbaanaya's stories. Please remember to review and I don't own anything but the story and a few OCs.**

"I can't believe its happening" mumbled a large golden lion as he paced outside a cave

A dark brown lion with a darker brown mane and blue eyes sat not far with a smile on his face.

"Muffy, calm down. Sarabi's a strong girl"

Mufasa sighed before looking at his long time friend, "I know Safi"

Just then a grey baboon walked out of the cave with a smile. The king's reddish brown eyes lit up as he ran over.

"Is my mate ok? The cub?"

The baboon chuckled, "Ah, de queen and prince r ok"

Mufasa smiled, "Thanks Rafiki" before bolting in the cave

In the back laid a dark beige lioness with dark brown ear rims. In her paws were a golden cub.

"Mufasa, come meet our son. Simba"

Mufasa beamed at at his son, the queen reached to nuzzle her mate but lion pulled away. Sarabi frowned but ignored it as one of her best friends walked in.

"Mufasa"

The king looked and seen a preagant light brown lioness with reddish brown eyes.

"Yes, Mesha"

"Sarafina just gave birth"

Mufasa frowned but forced a smiled, "What's the sex?"

"A girl, sire. I wanted to ask you something..." The lioness started but stopped when Mufasa turned back to his queen

"Sarabi, I have an idea on who will be Simba's queen"

"Who?" The asked, already knowing the answer

"Sarafina's little girl"

Sarabi smiled lightly, "That's great"

Mufasa looked at his son and smiled before getting up and walked out of the cave. Sarabi sighed as tears fell from her orange eyes.

"Rabi, you ok?"

The queen sniffed up some tears, "I'm fine. What did you want to say?"

Mesha looked down, "I wanted to ask, if my cub could be bethroled to the prince"

Sarabi frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry"

"No. I should of known"

Sarabi sighed as Mufasa walked in with huge wide grin of his muzzle.

"Its settled. Sarafina's daughter Nala, is to be Simba's queen"

Sarabi and Mesha shared a look, both knowing the true reason behind the bethrole.

-X-

A week past and was Safi's turn to place infront of the cave.

"You shouldn't pace like that. After all, Mesha's a strong girl"

The dark brown lion stopped and glared at the king, who had a smirk on his muzzle.

"Not cool"

Sarabi then walked out of the cave with a smile.

"You have two beautiful cubs"

Safi smiled before walking in the cave. Where Mesha laid with two cubs in her paws. One cub was a light creamy brown with reddish brown eyes. The other was dark brown with rich blue eyes.

"What are they're names?"

Mesha smiled at her mate, "The boy is Mheetu and the girl is Kula"

"They're wonderful, like you" purred the dark brown lion as he nuzzled his mate


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you simbakula forever and simbaanaya for your reviews. It means a lot, I'm glad you liked it. So here's chapter two, up fast for you!**

Time went by faster than the new mothers wanted. As their babies were now old enough to eat meat and venture alone. One bright sunny morning Kula was the first to get up. She stud at the peak and watched the animals began their day before running in the cave.

"Mheetu! Mheetu! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes" the light creamy brown cub groaned

"But you promised to take me to the watering hole"

Mheetu blinked his eyes opened and saw his sister about to cry. He cursed himself for making her feel like that.

"Come on. I'll race ya"

Kula brightened up before running out of the cave with her brother.

-X-

"Oh my...did you hear?"

"No. What?"

"The prince is coming to the watering hole today"

A pale golden cub with a black tuff on his head and dazzling green eyes was lying under a shaded tree with two female cubs nearby. He groaned at their gossip. Which is currently about his cousin, Simba.

"Hey Malka"

The pale golden cub looked and seen two cubs heading his way. One was dark golden with a deep brown tuff on his head and blue eyes. The other cub was dark brown with a messy tuff on his head and brown eyes.

"What's up, Tojo, Chumvi"

"Oh nothing much" said the brown cub with a smile

"You guys seen Mheetu"

The dark golden cub shook his head, "I heard he's with his sister"

"I have you seen her coat. It looks like mud"

The boys looked and frowned the cubs that were nearby were teasing their friend's sister.

"Don't pay them no mind, Kula" Mheetu whispered to his sister

Kula nodded but couldn't shake the disgusted looks off the other cubs' faces.

"Um...I'm going to walk around"

Mheetu looked at his sister and frowned, "Ok. Don't go to far"

Kula nodded before running off. Mheetu sighed before growling at the cubs that made his sister sad on his way towards his friends.

-X-

"I can't believe father wants me to be apart of that!" Growled a golden cub with reddish brown eyes

"They just sit and gossip!"

The cub was pacing behind a bush and didn't see a lifted root, where he tripped and went rolling. The cub rolled in to something soft.

"Ow"

The cub looked and seen he rolled into another cub.

"Sorry"

Kula smiled, "Its ok"

"I'm Simba"

"You mean Prince Simba?"

Simba frowned as he growled, "Yeah.."

Kula pinned her ears, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes! That's all I hear is prince this...prince that! All the girl cubs do is throw themselves at me for my title! I bet you're going to do the same!"

Kula was shocked but she managed to choke out, "I'm not like them. I don't care if you're a prince. I just want a friend"

Simba tilted his head, "But why not look at the watering hole?"

"I was there...with my brother. But some cubs started to make fun of me"

Simba growled, "I won't stand that!" Then he looked at Kula, "Show me"

Kula nodded nodded and head for the watering hole with Simba by her side.

"I didn't get your name?"

"Kula.."

Simba smiled, "That's a pretty name"

Kula blushed as her blue eyes looked down which made Simba chuckled.

"We're going to be best friends and for a long time"

Kula smiled at the prince before continuing her journey to the water hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the review simbaanaya. Yeah the cubs are mean. Wait to you find out who they are. Also this chapter tells you why Mufasa want s Simba to marry Nala.**

Malka was lying down glaring daggers at the two lioness cubs not far away. His friends were nearby, in a heated game of tag. He wasn't in the mood. He couldn't shake the hurt look off Kula's face.

"Oh..my! I can't believe she with him!"

Malka looked up and seen his cousin with Kula. He looked at the two lioness cubs and growl.

"Shut up, Nala! Like you're anything pretty to look at"

Actually she was...Nala had rich cream fur and beautiful bright blue eyes, like Kula. The reason why? Kula and Nala are cousins. Safi and Sarafina are brother and sister.

"How dare you speak to her like that! You creep!" Growled a tannish-cream cub with gold eyes and a tuff on her head

"What did you call me!?" Malka growled with his teeth bared

Soon a golden blur was in the middle of his cousin and his new friend's rival. Well...one of them.

"Don't you ever talk to my cousin like that!" The prince snarled

"How can you defend him! He's a freak...a creep like his father!" Said Nala with her nose in the air

"Don't talk about my father! You slut!"

"Yeah! Leave my uncle out of your mouth!"

Nala rolled her eyes and got to walk away.

"Whatever! Come on Tama, let's go find the others"

The tannish-cream cub glared at Malka before smiling at Simba and following her friend.

"What's going on?" Kula asked as she came from hiding

Malka's green eyes lit up at the sight of the pretty brown cub. Kula may have a darker pelt, but she resembles Nala to the 'T'. She has colorless paws, her muzzle, under belly and inner thighs are a light creamy brown. Her tail tuff is a few shades darker than her fur and her nose is like Nala's but black. And Malka has a crush on her.

"I'm so glad you're alright" said Malka as he nuzzled the brown cub

Kula blushed but as she was being nuzzled, she didn't see the glare from the prince.

-X-

A few days later Sarabi walked up to the top of Pride Rock, in search of her mate, when she saw Sarafina up there with him. The queen hid behind a rock, but had a clear view of what's happening.

"Mufasa...I know why you want Nala to be Simba's mate"

Mufasa moved closer, so their bodies was touching. "Do you?"

"You want Simba to marry Nala, since you couldn't marry me"

Sarabi gasped, she knew it. Tears slowly fell from her orange eyes.

"I love you Fina. I would do anything to be with you. But laws are made for a reason...what type of king would I be if you broke a long tradition law?"

Sarafina sighed, "A bad one. I don't want that"

Mufasa nuzzled the cream lioness with a loving purr. Sarafina nuzzled back as tears fell from her apple green eyes.

"I love you, Mufasa"

"I love you too"

Sarabi turned and ran down the slope, down the rocky stairs and into the savannah. Hot, burning tears falling in her retreat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: simbaanaya and Metalfan989 thank you for the reviews. I was thinking this will be a two part book. Unless I come up with a third, but here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

The animals of the Pride Lands had began to retreat to their homes as the stars shined brightly over the dark lands. Mufasa gave a big yawn as he made way into the cave. His pride was getting ready for sleep. The large golden king made way over to the royal platform to see his son sound asleep. But something's up...where's Sarabi. Mufasa looked around the cave and saw everyone but his queen. He walked back out and seen his brother in-law coming up the rocky stairs.

"Aiwa, have you seen Sarabi?"

Aiwa has a faded, golden-brown fur with a lighter tan-ish-gray underbelly, dark, lime green and a dark, gray-brown mane.

"So now you're worried about my sister's well being!"

Mufasa bared his teeth, "I'm her mate and how dare you speak to me like that! I'm the king!"

Aiwa rolled his eyes, "Some mate, nuzzling up with her best friend! You two should be a shamed of yourselves!"

Mufasa's eyes widen, "How did you know!?"

"She saw you and Sarafina and came running to me!" Aiwa bared his claws as he snarled, "I told you when married her don't hurt her!"

Mufasa sighed, "I know"

Aiwa straighten up and growled, "You lucky bastard! If it wasn't for Simba you would be dead!"

With that the faded golden-brown lion turned and headed down the rocky stairs towards his cave. Mufasa turned to enter the cave to come nose to nose with Sarafina.

"Oh...um.."

"I heard" said Sarafina with her head low, "But there's something I need to tell you"

Mufasa looked from the savannah to the cream lioness.

Sarafina took a deep breathe and looked at her lover, "Mufasa...I'm preagant"

Mufasa's eyes widen, "You're preagant!"

"Yes...aren't you happy?"

Mufasa sighed, "I'm thrilled, Fina. But...Sarabi"

"I understand...you love her too"

Mufasa nodded and nuzzled the cream lioness. "I'll be there for the cub"

Sarafina smiled lightly, "I know"

-X-

As the sun shined highly above the plains, the sound of children laughter was heard.

"Ha! Try and catch me Princey Paws" laughed Kula as she ran from Simba

"Oh I will" playfully growled the golden prince

Simba went to pounced on the dark brown cub, but went over and rolled into something soft.

"Hey!"

Simba shook his head before looking at what or who he rolled into. When his reddish brown eyes landed on a cream cub with blue eyes, he growled.

"What are you doing here?"

Nala looked down, "I'm sorry about before...I was wondering if we could be friends"

Simba glared at her, "I'm not the one you should be talking to"

Nala looked and seen Kula slowly walking over. With a sigh she walked over to her cousin.

"I'm sorry, Kula. Friends?"

Kula looked at Simba, who gave her a reasuring smile. Kula looked back at Nala and smiled.

"Friends"

Nala smiled, "Come on. I'm it!"

Simba and Kula laughed before running off with Nala after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you simbaanaya, Simba-Nay, Guest, SimbaNala, Sophie and i won't tell for the reviews. I'm glad you all like this story. As for will Mufasa live or die, I'm not sure.**

"So you're friends with that mud fur?"

Nala looked from her reflection in the water hole to the white cub next to her.

"Misty, please. Nala's my cousin"

Misty rolled her hazel eyes. She looks much like Tama, even though they're not related. Another white cub with a white tuff on her head and purple eyes walked over.

"But she's all over your prince"

Nala looked at the second white cub with confusion as a ivory-gray cub rolled her dark reddish brown eyes.

"You all are such idiots! Simba isn't any bodies!"

Nala nodded, "Yeah, Amora's right. Simba dosen't belong to anyone"

"So if Kula was to date Simba, you wouldn't have a problem with that?" The purple eye, white cub asked

"Of course not, Lilly"

She smiled before walking back to her spot as Misty walked over.

"Enough about Kula...don't you want to know what's buzzing around the pride?"

-X-

Its been a week and Sarabi had decided to come home. For her son. Anyway and not to let Mufasa and Sarafina think they're won. As the dark beige queen walked up the rocky stairs, the sounds of voices was heard. With a sigh, she hid out of sight and looked in to see Sarafina and Mesha...fighting?

"How could you!? You're so post to be her friend! And you betray her like this!"

Sarafina growled, "You don't know anything! That's why you're number zero and I'm..."

"Number two! You will always be number two! And now I look at it...you're low. At the bottom of me! At the bottom of Scar and he's an outcast! And that's just sad!"

The cream lioness sneered, her apple green eyes burning. "Don't be mad you didn't think of it first! After all I love Mufasa and _if_...anything was to happen to Simba. My cub gets the throne. Imagine...me the mother of royalty."

Mesha scoffed, "Idiot. Don't you know heirs only are tilted if they're born of the king and _queen_?"

Sarafina glared at the light brown lioness as Sarabi finally had enough and made her presence known.

"Enough!"

The two lionesses looked and gasped. Well...Mesha did.

"Well...look who's returned!"

Sarabi frowned, "I thought we were friends and were past this. I love Mufasa...I really do"

"Not like me! I deserve to be queen! I deserve to be Mufasa's mate!"

Sarabi frowned, "I don't have time for this" then she looked at Mesha, "Can you tell me where my son is"

Mesha nodded happy to get away from the cream traitor. "I'll be happy to show you"

Sarabi nodded and followed the light brown lioness out of the cave. At lease she had one good friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: simbaanaya and guest, thank you so much for your reviews. Regis Rogers, if you're reading this, this is the chapter I was telling you about. I hope you like it. This chapter is my take on Sarabi's back story.**

Sarabi walked with Mesha to the watering hole where the sound of cub laughter was heard. The dark beige queen smiled when she heard her son's. Once the two mothers came through the tall green grass, Simba's eyes brighten.

"Mommy!"

Sarabi smiled warmly as her son ran to her. She bend down and nuzzled his head and licked it.

"Where was you?"

Sarabi sighed, knowing this was going to come up. She looked at Simba and smiled, "I was with your uncle, Aiwa"

Simba sat with a titled head, "I have another uncle?"

Sarabi meanly slapped herself. She forgot Simba never met her brother. Just Aiwa met him, but Simba was real young at the time. Actually it was two days after his birth.

"Yes, I left cause he's needed help in his kingdom"

"You were a princess before you married dad?"

Sarabi chuckled before saying, "No, dear. How about I tell you the story"

Simba beamed at the thought of listening where his mom came from. The prince smiled up at his mother and nodded.

"My dad was born and raised in here and the Pride Lands. His best friend was you're grandmother Uru. Well Princess Uru, one day when he was patrolling. He came across some rouges. Do you know who they were?"

"Grandpa Ahadi and..."

Sarabi smiled, "And my mother, Siri. They had my brother and me. When we were teens, Aiwa left to start his own pride. But he came to see you after he heard you was born"

Sarabi happened to looked up and seen Mufasa walk in the cave.

"Wow. Will I ever meet him?"

Sarabi seen Mufasa walk out with Sarafina. The two looked around before going down the rocky stairs towards the back. Sarabi looked down at her son and smiled.

"I'm sure you will. Now go run along, I have to speak to your father"

Simba nodded and nuzzled his mother's legs, which he earned a nuzzled to the back of his head. With a laugh Simba ran off where his friends were waiting. Sarabi looked at the light brown lion resting not far away.

"Mesha..."

The light brown mother opened an eye before the queen finished.

"...would you look after Simba for a bit?"

Mesha nodded and sat up before heading towards the cubs. With a deep sigh, Sarabi ran off where she seen her mate and ex-friend disappeared.

-X-

"Fina, we can't do this anymore. I don't want Rabi to fine out when she comes back"

The cream lioness snarled, "Why do you care? You slept with me and so do you care if she finds out! Besides she knows I'm preagant"

Mufasa's eyes widen before sighing. Sarafina moved closer and planted a kiss on the king's muzzle.

"Who do you love? Me, a fine body with that loves you or that **rinho**?"

Mufasa sighed before kissing the lioness back which ending in a tounge battle for the top. The sound of growling and grass rustling. The two cheaters looked and saw a snarling queen.

"_Rinho_? A freacking _rinho_!? That's what you see!?"

Mufasa gaped at his mate as Sarafina sneered.

"Yes, so be prepared to be a normal lioness like your phateic friend"

Sarabi laughed which shocked and surprised the two lovers.

"Ah, he can't devorce me! Not unless I agree"

Sarafina growled, "You stupid bitch! He's the king! He don't need you're pitty permission to marry me and make me his queen! Because I will be!" Then she looked at her lover with a purr, "Right baby"

Mufasa shared at his mate with a pale face, "Um...she's right. I can't remarry unless I curtain mate agree on a devorce"

Sarabi smiled in triumph, "I won't! So you can that out of your heads! I been through to much to throw it away. When Simba reaches adult hood, I will step down. But as far as being mates goes, I'm done! You can have that whore, I'm still the queen"

With that the dark beige lioness stormed off leaving her old friend growling at her retreating back.

-X-

"Scar!"

A sleek, elegant dark brown lion with a black mane, green eyes and a scar across his left eye looked up and saw a pale dark tan lioness with a darker brown dorsal stripe running down her face and stopping between her eyes, a gray-cream chest, blood red eyes and a notch in her right ear.

"Yes, Zira"

"Did you hear the drama going around the Pride Lands?"

"No"

"It stars your brother"

Scar groaned, "I'm glad but knowing you, you're going to tell me"

"Mufasa has a mistress and you wouldn't believe who"

"Who?"

"Sarafina"

Scar's eyes widen as a growl escaped his throat.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know..." The brown lion stud started out of the cave he and Zira was in

"Where you going?"

"A walk"

"Oh. Before you go. You should know, Sarafina's preagant and Mufasa's the sire"

Scar snarled before continuing out of the cave. Zira smiled before going out of the cave, but another direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you Simba-Nay and almondbutter for the review. I'm really glad you like this chapter. Now I know you all been wandering is I'm going to kill of Mufasa. I should but...you just have to wait and see.**

"Are you going to let her speak to us like that!"

Mufasa slowly nodded, "I'm sorry Fina, but I have no say. I love you"

Sarafina sighed, "And I love you. But..."

Mufasa looked from the sky to see the sun setting to the apple green eye lioness.

"But..."

"What are are we going to tell the cubs"

"Well Nala and Simba's bethrol is still official. But...as far as telling them about us...well I'll take Simba out tomorrow"

Sarafina smiled before leaning on the large golden lion with a purr as she watched the sun set with her lover.

-X-

Morning was approaching fast as everyone was fast asleep. Sarafina and Mufasa was asleep on the platform as Sarabi slept near Mesha and Safi. Kula and Simba was cuddled up in a ball with Malka and Nala. Mufasa slowly opened his eyes and seen the sun was about to rise from the cave entrance. The golden king nuzzled his mistress before getting up and moving over to his queen and son. Mufasa nudge his son's cheek with his brown nose. The prince blinked his eyes open with a whine.

"Dad?"

The king smiled, "Come I want to show you something"

Simba gave a cubby yawn before following his father out of the cave and up Pride Rock. Once at the top, father and son sat as the sun began to rise.

"Wow" said the prince as he watched the golden orb bath the kingdom in a golden glow

Mufasa chuckled remembering when his mother took him up here.

"Listen Simba, a king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine?"

Mufasa smiled down at his heir, "Everything."

"Everything the light touches." Simba gets up and looks all around. He views the rip-rap canyon to the north. "What about that shadowy place?"

Mufasa's eyes widen as he looked at the rip up canyon. Memories of when Taka took him and few of their friends there. A frown sat apound the king's face as he remember what lies in those barren waste land.

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba."

Simba looked from the shadowy place to his father. "But I thought a king can do whatever he wants."

Mufasa smiled as he got up and began to go down the slope. "Oh, there's more to being king than... getting your way all the time."

Simba was in awed as he began to follow his dad. "There's more?"

Mufasa chuckles, "Simba..."

Mufasa and Simba are out walking on the savannah. When the king had deiced to talk to his son about Sarafina.

"Simba"

The golden cub looked up with curious reddish brown orbs.

"How do you feel about about Sarafina, Nala's mother?"

Simba looked down and as his face began to redden. Simba has been having confuse thoughts. He likes Kula but there's something about Nala, that sparks something in him.

"She's cool, I guess"

Mufasa looked out into the savannah to see his subjects with their mates and family.

"Your mother and I aren't really together anymore. Sarafina is my mate but your mom is still the queen"

Simba titled his head, clearly the young prince of six months didn't understand the love triangle. But he will.

Mufasa sighed, "You'll understand one day. Now back to our lessons. Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

Simba was listening but there was questions burning holes in his mind. So he asked one,

"Dad?"

The king looked from a herd of antople to his heir.

"What about the pride?"

"What about them son?"

Simba looked down, hoping he wasn't stepping his boundaries.

"They're going to talk..."

"Let them, they can talk all they want but they know not to ask me, Sarafina, your mother or you anything"

Simba nodded as Zazu flew down on a nearby rock and began the morning report.

-X-

Sarafina and Nala was talking a stroll when the cream lioness took a deep breath.

"Nala..."

The light cream cub looked up at her mother in wonder with her rich blue eyes.

"How do you feel about being a sister?"

Nala rolled her eyes which shocked the cream lioness.

"I know, so when are you due?"

"Wait, wait, wait. You know? How?"

Nala smiled, "The beautiful chain of gossip"

Sarafina smiled, "You know, you get to have royalty too"

"I do?"

Sarafina nodded, "Yes, you're going to be married to Simba but don't let him know yet"

Nala nodded as her mother nuzzled her.

"Come, I know Simba is going to ask you to play. So let's make you all pretty...even though you don't need it"

Nala giggled before following her mother to the pride's resting place.

-X-

Zira walked to the western border where a bunch of tall green grass.

"I'm here!" The dark pale tan lioness yelled

"And we're all very impressed"

Zira growled as a large handsome gray-cream lion with sapphire blue eyes and a dark brown mane walked through the tall grass.

"Where's your brother!?"

"Somewhere, maybe giving us time to have some fun" the lion wiggled his eyebrows

Zira snarled as a dirty cream lion with a light brown mane and golden eyes stepped through the tall grass.

"Cut it, Tej"

The gray-cream lion chuckled before sitting. The dirty cream lion looked at the lioness.

"Did you think about my offord?"

"I did...but Scar...I can't"

"Why not!?" Tej smirked

"Ni!" Zira growled

The dirty cream lion sighed, "Why not?"

"I'm preagant, Ni? I don't want my cubs to grow up without a father, like I did...before he, know"

Ni walked over and nuzzled the dark tan lioness.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you. Now what's Taka up to?"

"I'm not sure, he's been planing every since he found out Mufasa is going to be a father again"

"Sarabi's preagant?"

"No, Sarafina is"

Ni's eyes widen as tears glistened in his eyes but they were gone as soon as they came. "Look, just looked out for them...even Sarafina and could you keep an eye on Nala"

Zira groaned, "What do I look like?"

"Please, Aiwa feels like there's something bad about to happen. So please, keep an eye on Nala and Simba"

"I can't promise about Simba...but I'll try"

Tej stud, "That's good enough"

"Go, before he suspects something"

Zira nodded before running off towards the cave she and Scar sleep in.

"Is she trust worthy?"

Ni sighed as he and his brother headed towards Aiwa's jungle kingdom.

"I'm not sure, Tej"

"Well, I hope so. So you're going to tell the king, Mufasa knocked up your girl"

Ni smirked before looked at his brother, "Nope. You are"

Tej gaped, "Me? Wait...I might be killed"

Ni just laughed as he continued the trek to the jungle with his brother following.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, Garina and simbaanaya. Sarafina is a slut and I'm glad you liked Sarabi telling Mufasa and Sarafina off. Here's chapter 8, enjoy!**

"Um...Aiwa...sir"

The faded golden-brown lion walked out of a cave that resides in a jungle.

"What is it Tej?"

The large gray-cream lion gulped. "Um...you see"

"Speak it out!"

"Mufasa cheated on Sarabi and got Sarafina knocked up!"

Aiwa roared so loud it shook the trees.

"WHAT!"

Tej stepped back actually afraid of the king.

"Is that all?"

"Um...we have word that Taka is up to no good"

Aiwa snarled, "Watch them"

Tej nodded and bolted out of the clearing and to his brother.

-X-

Mesha laid at the bottom of the lioness' hang out. Where they chat, bath cubs and bath in the sun. Kula laid in her mother's light brown colorless paws. Mheetu laid on the side of his mother, napping, like male cubs do. At least most do.

"So...you got pretty close to the prince"

Kula blushed, "Well...I like him. Every time I'm around him I get a fluttery feeling. I can't stop thinking about him..."

Mesha smiled knowly at her daughter, but on the inside she was heart broken. Her beautiful daughter had fallen in love with the prince but she won't have a happy ending.

"Mom...why are you crying?"

Mesha sniffed, she didn't know she was.

"Just thinking...so have you told him?"

"Nah, he'll never go for me. Unlike Nala, who's pretty"

Mesha sighed before nuzzling the top of Kula's head. "I'm sure you'll find the right one"

Kula smiled at her mother as Sarafina came down with Nala. The dark cream lioness walked by with a snort before lying a few rocks away. Not to long after Sarabi came and laid on her rock.

"Hello Rabi"

"Morning 'Sha"

"So..."

Sarabi shook her head and the light brown lioness dropped it. Mesha sighed before continuing Kula's bath.

-X-

Scar walked into a barren waste land, full of animal bones and skulls. As he continue through the grave yard he walked in a area where laughter was storming from. Three spotted creatures, known as hyenas were laughing till their yellow beady eyes landed on the brown lion.

"Scar, buddy" said a male hyena

Another male hyena just laughed as drool dripped from his mouth.

"What's up, Scar?"

Scar looked at the hyenas with no emotion and said with a hiss.

"I have a job for you"

-X-

Ni and Tej stud under Pride Rock waiting for the queen.

"So...this is the famous Pride Rock"

Ni nodded as his name was shouted.

"Ni"

The dirty cream lion looked and was surprised to see his...he don't know what to call Sarafina besides a his cub's mother.

"Sarafina" Ni said bluntly

"What are you doing here?"

"To see the queen" Tej sneered

"Why? What's so important about her?!"

"Yes what's so important about her?"

The group looked and saw the dark beige queen staring at them regal and beautiful. Tej couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Your highness, Aiwa sent us"

Sarabi looked at her ex-friend. "Excuse us"

"No! This is my mate!"

Sarabi glared but before she could say anything Tej jumped in between the two and roared in the king's mistress face. Which sent the dark cream lioness running. Sarabi smiled grateful at the male who smiled in return.

"Now, why are you here?"

"We believe Taka is up to know good and so is Sarafina"

"I don't doubt either of them" said Sarabi with a sigh. "Come I'll show you where you can stay"

Ni and Tej nodded before following the queen away from Pride Rock.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow! **_**23 **_**reviews! Thank you **_**Regis Rogers**_** for the reviews! I'm not sure if going to kill Mufasa or anybody. I mean...Sarafina is going to the main...one out of few main bad guys the next book. So you're a Scar fan, I actually should of seen that coming. But since you're a Scar fan, you should read my other story **_**Second Chances**_**. If you can, the story says it all. But enough of ramblings, without further ado here's chapter 9. Enjoy!**

"Ni! Tej! Wake up!"

The dirty cream lion slowly blinked his golden eyes opened as he looked and saw the queen standing in the cave entrance. Tej smiled apound seeing the beautiful queen.

"Sarabi, what is it?" Said Ni between a yawn

"Scar just took Simba for a walk. They were heading for the gorge"

Ni and Tej jumped up at that and without any more words. The three ran towards the gorge. When they got there they were shocked to see a stameped.

"My baby!" Sarabi cried as she saw her golden cub fly through the air but sighed in relief as Mufasa leaped up and caught him

"That's not the least of our worries" snarled Tej

Sarabi and Ni looked down and saw Scar stalking the ledge he was on. Sarabi saw Mufasa put Simba down on a ledge before be thrown back in.

"Dad!"

She heard her son scream, which made her heart break into million pieces and over again. Out off the thundering hooves Mufasa leaped up and cling to the gorge's side.

"We got to get down there!"

"Nooo!"

They looked and saw Mufasa falling into the stameped.

"I'll take care of Scar, do you want me to kill him or what?"

Sarabi looked at the gray-cream lion and nodded. "He did me wrong but he's still my son's father and should have justice"

Tej nodded before sliding down the gorge towards Scar.

Ni looked at Sarabi and nodded. The two went down a slope and ran through the gorge towards the sound of crying. What they saw made their hearts just drop. Little Simba cuddled in his father's limp paws.

"Simba..."

The cub looked and seen his mother with a dirty cream lion.

"Mom...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen"

Sarabi pulled her son close, "Hush now. Its not your fault"

"What's going to happen now?"

Sarabi sighed before nuzzling her son, "We're going to leave for a while. I'm not sure how long but to I get my head cleared"

Simba nodded and held his mother's leg tighter. Tej soon came running over out of breathe and had some minor cuts and bruises.

"Hyenas are coming. I didn't get to finish Scar. But he's pretty bad. We got to go"

Sarabi picked up Simba by the nape and ran with the two lions following.

-X-

Scar smiled thruimply as he looked his brother's dead body. On top of that the brat's was no where to be found.

"Sir. They we killed them" said Banazi

"Good. Now go, they will be coming to see his body soon"

Banazi nodded before following his leader and a insane hyena down the gorge. Scar turned back to his brother's bloody body. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right with his plan. Soon the sound of paws reached his ears, the brown lion looked and seen the pride. The first was Sarafina running over to Mufasa and crying in his red mane.

"No! You can't leave me!"

"I'm afraid I have more bad news. The queen was also caught in it"

Mesha's eyes widen before her eyes were water works. Safi pulled his mate into a tight embrace.

"What about Simba?"

Nala was near Tama but looked up at the mention of Simba.

"I'm afraid he's gone too"

Kula's cried, broke down. Waterfalls came from her once rich blue eyes. The brown cub slumped to the ground.

"I loved him! Now I won't get to tell him!"

Mheetu and a heartbroken Malka walked over to the sobbing cub.

"Can you believe her?" Tama sneered

Hatred build in Nala's eyes for her cousin. She loved the cub she's going to marry. That on top, Simba has a thing for her. A growl escaped her throat.

"I'll make her life hell"

-X-

Sarafina and Safi stayed at with Mufasa for a bit more. After the pride left with cubs to go home for a much needed rest.

"I can't believe he's gone"

Safi sighed and was going to say something when a groan reached their eyes. Safi and Sarafina shared a look before slowly looking down at the dusty golden body next to them. But what shocked them was that a pair of reddish-brown eyes were staring right at them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: almondbutter, Regis Rogers and Whoa it's fandoms thank you all so much. As for who the eyes were, you'll see. I'm glad you let me use our OCs, Regis. While I'm at it, if some of you don't know Jua and Zuri belongs to a good friend of mine...Regis Rogers. Now without further ado, enjoy!**

"You're alive" cried Sarafina as she once again buried her face in the golden lion's mane

Mufasa groaned before slowly sitting up with the help of Safi and Sarafina.

"What happened?"

Mufasa looked at his long time friend and his lover's brother. "Scar...he pushed me back in"

Safi snarled at the thought. "We need to get back"

Mufasa nodded and with the help of the siblings he managed to climb the gorge. After catching his breath the three lions made their way to Pride Rock. Where most of the pride were gather around a boulder with Scar on it.

"Killer!" Sarafina roared

Scar and the pride looked and was surprise to see two of their pride with...their king and alive.

"Mufasa...you're alive"

Mufasa moved towards his brother but stopped as he almost lost his balance.

"No thanks to you!"

Scar sneered, "I'll be king. If I have to kill you with my own paws!"

With that the brown pounced and galloped towards the king. Safi jumped in the way and met the attack head on. The two brown lions rolled till the blue eye lion pinned the evil prince.

"Sorry" was all the larger brown lion said before slashing the king's brother throat

Safi turned towards the king who was limping over to him.

"I'm sorry"

Mufasa brung his good friend into a brotherly hug.

"You had to"

Sarafina walked up and nuzzled her lover after the pulled away.

"What now? Simba and Sarabi are gone"

Mufasa looked down, tears falling from his eyes.

"You're queen and our cub is the heir"

Sarafina smiled at that before nuzzling into Mufasa's red mane once again.

"Let's get some rest"

The pride nodded and helped the king up to the cave.

-X-

"Where are we going? Are we there yet?"

Sarabi smiled as they walked through some bushes.

"We're here"

Simba looked in amazement at the scenery in front of him.

"Ah, so this is my little nephew"

Simba looked up and seen a large faded golden-brown lion with lime green eyes and a dark gray-brown mane.

"Hi"

Aiwa smiled, "You can explore if you want"

Simba looked at his mother who nodded. Simba smiled before taking off.

Aiwa turned to his sister and lieutenants. "Follow me"

The three nodded and followed the jungle king into a nearby cave.

-X-

Simba was walking around when laughter reached his ears. He walked to some bushes and peeked through. There was two cubs, younger than him, playing in a lake with a teen lioness. A clearing of a throat made the ex-prince look up to see a teen brown lion with auburn eyes and a growing dark brown mane.

"Um...hi"

"Who are you?"

Simba went to say something when the teen lioness from the lake walked over.

"What's going on?"

"I'm trying to find out"

Simba gulped, "I'm Simba...um the king's nephew"

The lioness' green eyes widen, "Oh. You're King Aiwa's nephew"

Simba nodded and the lioness smiled.

"Forgive big doofus here. He wants to protect us but tend to over do it. I'm Jua by the way"

Simba nodded and took a moment to take in the teen lioness' appearance. She had pale cream fur, extra fur on her chest which was a lighter cream and she had green eyes. Soon a creamy beige cub with green eyes walked over with a pale golden cub with gray-blue eyes.

"These are my sisters Jewelz and Clarity" then Jua looked at the teen lion behind the golden cub, "This is Uzuri"

Simba looked at the teen with a raised eye brow. "Isn't that a girls name?"

Jua and her sister couldn't help the giggles that escaped their muzzles.

"Hahah. Laugh it up"

"Having a hard time making friends big brother" said a grey teen lion with blue eyes and a growing black mane

Uzuri growled under his breath as the gray teen chuckled before looking at the cub.

"You're mother is looking for you"

Simba's eyes lit up at the mention of his mother. He was hungry and hoped she had something plus. She was the only thing left of his father.

"Could you take me...I don't think I'll quite remember how to get back"

The gray teen lowered his extremely large body to the ground and smiled, "Get on"

Simba didn't have to be told twice. He climbed on and felt the older feline flinch.

"Hey. Little man, claws"

Simba retracted his small black claws. "Sorry"

The teen smiled and raise up before heading through the bushes.

"I didn't get your name, little man"

"Simba"

"Lion. Sweet. I'm Arcángel by the way. Zuri's little brother"

Simba giggled before relaxing and enjoying the ride back to his uncle's cave.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Regis Rogers, I'm glad you like it. I was debating if I should give Arcángel green eyes but I think he would look more angel like with blue eyes. But here's chapter 11, enjoy!**

Arcángel walked towards a clearing where Sarabi sat outside of a large cave. The gray teen lowered his body to the ground where Simba climbed off.

"Thanks"

Arcángel chuckled, "No problem little man"

Sarabi dipped her head before heading in the cave where Simba ran to a zebra leg. After finishing his meal, the golden cub curled up in Sarabi's light beige paws.

"Mama"

Sarabi licked the back of Simba neck, "Yes, dear"

"May you sing a song?"

Sarabi smiled before nuzzling Simba's head, messing up the golden fur on his head.

**Somebody wants you**

**Somebody needs you**

**Someone is searching for your heart alone**

**Someone is dreaming**

**Waiting and watching **

**Someone is coming to take you home**

**Time**

**It will fly**

**Like a sun through the sky**

**And we're once alone to say goodbye**

Sarabi looked at her son to see his small white teeth as he yawned.

**Tomorrow is here now**

**Sings **

**And you're real now**

**Child in my heart**

**Your life is your world**

**Never you fear now**

**You... and clears now**

**Someone who loves you is taking you home**

Sarabi smiled at her sleeping son before lying her head down and closing her eyes.

-X-

**Two set of rich blue eyes stared at him.**

**"Pick me, Simba I love you"**

**"No! Pick me! We belong together"**

**A new voice made its presence known.**

_"Follow your heart"_

-X-

Animals big and small traveled through the morning mist towards Pride Rock. After months of grieving of their late queen and prince. New life were born. Rafiki stud at the tip of Pride Rock as Sarafina, Safi and Mufasa walked up. Each holding a cub by the nape. One by one the baboon raised the cubs into the air. The subjects went wild. Before bowing down to the new heirs. Once back in the cave, Sarafina laid down with the three cubs at her side nursing. Two cubs were light cream like their half sister. The other was a mixture of her parents, making her a light creamy-gold. But the most unique thing was about her...she had a black diamond on her head. As for the other two, they had markings of a dark brown tuff on their heads.

"What are their names?" Asked Safi

"The oldest and future queen, is Nessa. Than you have the boys, Logan and Phillip"

"I love it"

Then Nala walked in with Tama by her side. Sarafina smiled but that faded at the look on her daughter's face. The dark cream queen promised to speak with her eldest when her youngest go to sleep.

-X-

Night came quickly and Sarafina went to find her daughter. The dark cream lioness found her at the peak.

"Something the matter"

Nala sighed, "Simba's gone. On top of that...Kula likes him and I want to make her life hell"

Sarafina smiled proudly, "I can help with that"

-X-

Simba was running through the tall green lush grass of the jungle. Clarity was it and the pale golden cub was faster than he thought. Simba stopped to catch his breath to only be pounced on. The two rolled till Simba was top.

"Nice work, prince. But you could use some help"

Simba and Clarity looked and saw Zuri and Arcángel.

"You teach him. He might as well wave his tail for surrender" laughed the gray teen

Zuri rolled his auburn eyes and looked at his king's nephew. "We can start now"

"Cool"

Zuri gave his brother a smirk before walking off with Simba.

Arcángel laughed and shook his head before following after the two.

"This is going to be good"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Regis Rogers I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Like I said in a PM, this will cover some of the lion's in the jungle pride background. Enjoy chapter 12!**

The sun was high in the sky, noting that noon was apound the day. The golden rays hitting the jungle territory. Making the lush green plants shine and the clear blue water glisten like crystals. On a hill sat Sarabi and Tej. Its been three weeks since the 'death' of Mufasa and the new members of King Aiwa's pride. Down below of the two adults were Arcángel and Zuri was training with Simba, Jua and her little sisters.

"I'm glad he's happy"

Tej nodded, "He's a good kid" the gray-cream lion looked at the dark beige lioness next him, "What about you?"

"Me?" Sarabi chuckled, "I'm happy as long as my son's happy"

Tej looked down before looking back up and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sarabi asked seeing the large male heading down the hill

"A walk. Wanna join me?"

Sarabi blushed but got up and followed the lion down. The two were walking side by side. Every now and then their pelts would brush against another.

"So...um family besides Ni?"

Some how she don't know why but she feel nervous. Like a cub with crush. But she couldn't possibly like him, like him like that. Could she? Sarabi looked at the male next to her and blushed once his shappire blue eyes met her orange. He was handsome and large. Larger than Mufasa, she use to stand shoulder to shoulder to him now, her head now reached Tej's shoulder. His pelt was -gray cream, more on the cream side. His dark brown mane flowed around his face.

"Family...well there was three of us. We had a younger sister, name Twilight"

"Twilight?"

Tej nodded, "She was born between sunset and dusk"

"That's a pretty"

Tej smiled, "Yeah she was"

Sarabi's brown ear rims pinned against her head, "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"She...died. Giving birth, it was a month later. But it was from giving birth"

Sarabi couldn't help but to nuzzled the dazzling lion next to her. Tej was shocked, that this beautiful lioness was nuzzling him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled back. After awhile they pulled away.

"So what happened to the cubs? If you don't mind me asking"

Tej smiled with a light laugh, "They're well and healthy"

"Are they living here?"

Tej chuckled which made Sarabi raised an eye brow.

"Uzuri and Arcángel"

Sarabi's orange orbs widen, "The poor things"

"Yeah...it was hard. Especially since their dad ran out on them"

"Well, you and Ni did a beautiful job raising them boys. I'm glad Simba looks up to them"

Sarabi nuzzled into Tej's mane with a purr. Tej smiled warmly at her before nuzzling her head and cheek.

"Me too. Me too"

-X-

In the Pride Lands noon was turning to dusk. Kula was at the watering hole when Malka walked over.

"Hey"

Kula looked up and smiled, "Hi"

"Um...I was wondering if you would like to go star grazing?"

Kula looked down, unsure what to say. She knew he liked her. But she liked Simba...even though he's gone.

"Um...sorry Malka. I can't, maybe some other time"

Malka's heart broke at the reject but he forced at smile and head for the cave. Its hard for the dark golden cub. He lost his mother from hyenas and his father went rouge and was killed. Now he was taken in by Mesha. That made things awkward for the cub. Not long after Malka left Nala popped up with Tama.

"Hello cousin"

Kula turned around and saw her cousin with her right paw.

"Oh. Nala, its you"

"Did...we...scare you" Tama smirked

"A little"

"Oh well...we're really sorry. But we came to tell you that I'm going to bethroled"

Kula smiled really, "To who?"

"Malka"

Kula smiled dropped and she didn't realize it, "Oh."

Nala and Tama shared a evil smiled before leaving the brown cub. Kula sat with her head lowered as she fought with her thoughts and heart. I can't possibly like him! But as dawn on more she realized that two of the royal golden cubs had stole her heart. But she won't be getting a happy ending.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Mr Fallout Lyons and Regis Rogers thank you for the reviews. You don't know how much it means to me, to read your reviews and PMs. Also I hope you don't mind a little boyxboy action. Don't worry nothing really is going to happen.**

Two cream teen lions laid at the water hole with not happy faces. They both had dark brown manes growing but the difference is that one has reddish brown eyes and the other has blue eyes. These are Prince Logan and Prince Phillip, the youngest cubs from King Mufasa and his slut..Queen Sarafina.

"Oh...I just can't wait to be queen!"

"How many times was that?" Phillip asked, his blue eyes strained from his sister's bragging

Logan sighed as he laid his head on his small paws. "I lost count"

"What are you two losers talking about now?"

Logan sat up and glared at his sister, "You can't talk to us like that!"

Nessa laughed, "I'm the future queen! I can do whatever I want!"

"That's not how it goes you little brat!"

The three siblings looked and seen a teen Chumvi, he had a dark red-brown mane that falls on the side. His muscles ripped through his dark fur, you can say. The girls are on him.

"You can't talk to me like that!"

Chumvi bend down and snarled, "I just did"

Nessa gasped before walking away with her tail in the air. Chumvi shook his head before looking at the princes.

"Thank you" said the princes at once

Chumvi smiled, "Anytime, kids" the brown teen made to walk away but stopped, "Hey I'm doing some sparing. Wanna come?"

Logan and Phillip smiled before walking after the older male.

-X-

In the jungle young adult Zuri, Arcángel and Jua was sitting around with the teens. As of Simba, Clarity and Jewelz. Jua was next to Zuri as Arcángel was next to Simba and Clarity and Jewelz was next to each other but close to Jua.

"So what are we playing?" Simba asked looking around

Simba had grown up nicely. He has a luxurious, thick, and a rich red growing, which looks almost exactly like Mufasa', although his build is much slighter than that of his father's. Facial feature-wise, he resembles Sarabi.

"The question game" giggled Clarity

Simba raised an eye brow and Jewelz chuckled lightly. "Question game?"

Arcángel laughed lightly, "Its when we ask questions and you try your best to answer"

Simba nodded, "Ok, who's first"

Jua sat up and smiled, "Alright...if you were stranded in the dessert who would you want to be stranded with"

Simba thought hard before answering, "My mom"

"You're mother?" Snicker Zuri

"Hey!"

Jua snickered too, "Come on, there's got to be some one else"

"No, there's not. I mean its my mom. If I'm stranded, than I like it to be with my mother. So I could tell her bye before I die"

"That's very sweet" smiled Arcángel

Simba smiled back and it made the large gray lion melt.

"Ok, so what about you"

Jua smirked, "That's easy. Zuri"

The game went on for awhile til one question came up.

"Arcángel, which lioness in the pride whould you want to mate with?"

The gray lion stared at the ground not sure what to say. But he soon raised his head and sighed.

"None"

With that he ran off with eyes staring at him. Simba felt like he should run after him, as that's what friends do.

"I'll be back"

No one said anything as they watched their golden friend run after the gray lion. Simba ran through the jungle till he came to a lake where Arcángel sat. Looking at his reflection in the clear water.

"Arcángel"

Arcángel looked up and seen Simba. "Oh...you came to make fun"

"What do you mean? I don't know what's going on! That's why I came"

Arcángel sighed once the golden teen sat next to him, "I'm not into lionesses"

Simba's eyes widen as he realized what his friend is saying. But he managed to choke out, "Who?"

Arcángel stared into Simba's eyes. Blue met reddish brown. He couldn't help, so with a deep breath Arcángel crashed his muzzle to Simba's. Simba gasped which let the older feline thrust his tounge into his mouth. Simba was frozen, he couldn't move. Soon Arcángel pulled away breathing heavy, so was Simba.

"I'm sorry..."

Simba took a deep breath before staring at his friend and crusher.

"Its...its ok. But I'm..." Simba stopped what he was saying when he saw the love in Arcángel's eyes. He gulped, he didn't want to brake his friend's heart, so he lied. "I like you too"

Arcángel felt his heart swell before he knew it Simba crashed his muzzled to his. The larger lion smiled into the kiss before kissing back.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you, simbaanaya Regis Rogers for your reviews. It means a lot and don't worry Simba will find a way out but in the end it won't be to happy for Arcángel. So now here's chapter 14, enjoy!**

Simba woke the feeling of a large mass of body heat lying under him. The golden teen looked down and gaped at what he saw. He was on top of Arcángel, were his white belly met his chestnut. The large lion's huge paw was wrapped around his mid-section. Simba slowly wiggled out of the embrace before turning around to look at his tail, to see if anything happen. He gave a deep sigh of relief when he saw nothing happened. Simba looked at his...well boyfriend and gave another deep sigh before nuzzling the gray lion. Which was more friendly than mate. After that Simba headed for the lake since last night he and Arcángel moved away from the there before going to sleep. Once there the golden teen dipped his head in before pulling it out and slumping to the ground with a groan.

"That was a nice thing you did"

Simba sat and turned around to see Zuri standing not far away. Sweat started to cling to his body as he stared at his..._**boyfriend**_'s brother.

"What are you talking about" Simba said giving a nervous laugh

"What you did for Arcángel was a very noble thing. But you can't lie to him forever"

Simba looked down "How did you know?"

"I...well. Me and Jua followed you after you left"

Simba sighed, "I couldn't help it...I couldn't hurt him"

Zuri walked over to his friend and pulled the golden teen into a hug. "But Simba, if you keep this lie...you'll hurt him more if you said no"

Zuri let go and gave Simba a brotherly nuzzle before ruffing up his small mane. With a sigh of his own, Zuri got up and headed off. Simba sighed deeply as he slumped to the ground. A zillion and one thoughts galloped through his mind like the stampede that killed his father. But one out of all came to the surface the most.

_'What do I do know?'_

-X-

A teen Kula sat by the watering hole thinking about what has happened over the past year and a half. In a few more months she'll be 2, and still haven't found a mate. As the beautiful dark brown lioness was thinking she didn't noticed her brother walking over.

"Sis..."

Kula was then knocked out of her thoughts as she looked at the cream teen lion.

"You ok?"

Kula shook her head, "No. Nala and Tama is really getting to me. I try to be strong, but in the end they always will win"

Mheetu nuzzled his sister's head, "Don't pay them no mind"

"How can I not! Everyday I get thrown in my face that Nala's going to marry a lion that I fell in love with"

Tears were now falling from her rich blue eyes making them glistened in the afternoon light.

"Malka?"

Kula nodded, "I love him too"

Mheetu frowned, "Kula, Simba's dead. You got to move on"

"My heart dosen't fell like he's dead! He's alive and I going to find him"

Mheetu shook his head, "When you plan on leaving?"

"When we turn two"

Mheetu gave a long, deep sigh. "I don't know what to say, Kula. But good luck"

With that Mheetu left his sister with a shake of his head. Kula sighed before looking at the sky, noticing the sun started to set. Kula lowered her lead as tears fell and made small puddles near her paws.

-X-

A few months later a young adult Simba was in search of his boyfriend. After a six months of acting gay the words of Zuri replayed in his mind. So he thought its best to come clean. Simba soon found the large gray lion in a clearing under a large tree.

"Arcángel..."

The gray lion looked up and smiled, "Hey babe"

"Hey...um we need to talk"

Arcángel nodded before sitting up and gave his boyfriend his attention.

"Um...this is not easy to say..."

Arcángel smiled goofy before he shouted "Yes!"

Simba shook his head, "Wait what?"

Arcángel nuzzled and kissed the younger lion before looking into his reddish brown eyes.

"Yes, I'll be your mate"

Simba was speechless as he just gaped at what just happened.

"I'm going to tell, my uncles"

Simba was frozen as he watched his now fiancee run towards the pride. The golden lion slumped to the ground with a deep sigh.

_'What did I just do'_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Regis Rogers and almondbutter I really appreciate the reviews. You're right, a lot of heads are being turned but Sarabi has something tell her son too. The Pride Lands will have a lot of drama when the true king returns. Also a lot of surprises. You'll find out soon. Enjoy chapter 15!**

Its been two weeks since the news of Simba and Arcángel's engagement. The pride was beyond shock. They never thought a strong, large handsome lion like Arcángel would go down that path. Simba had since hid himself from the pride, now stays at a cave on the far side of the kingdom. But that will end soon enough. It was warm afternoon when Simba was resting outside of his cave. His was enjoying the warms rays on his chestnut stomach.

"Simba"

Simba lift his head, he knew that voice anywhere. He was right, he eyes soon met a pair of orange. But noicted Sarabi wasn't alone, Tej was by her side. It was uncommon to see the large gray-cream lion following Sarabi around like a lost puppy. But since Simba was older...he was slightly wiser.

"What's going on?"

Sarabi sat, so did Tej. "You need to tell my nephew the truth. We know that's who you are"

Simba sighed, "I can't"

Sarabi got up and moved closer so she could pull her son close. "I know, that's why we'll help"

Simba raised an eye brow, "Why we?"

Sarabi and Tej shared a look before looking at the younger lion. "Me and Tej are together"

"What! When did this happened?" Simba roared which shocked him more than anything

"A few months ago"

"What about dad..." The golden lion stopped as he remembered his father wasn't alive

"You're father's gone, plus I wasn't really his mate"

"What do you mean?"

Sarabi sighed but smiled and found the courage after getting a nuzzled from Tej.

"You see...you father was in love with Sarafina. I was only to marry him since my dad was best friends with your grandmother"

Simba lowered his head. He had no idea what his mother went through.

"Plus he cheated"

Simba snapped up and looked at his mother and her boyfriend with shock, hurt and anger written on his face.

"I'm so sorry"

Sarabi nuzzled him and sighed, "That's why you were bethroled to Nala"

"I was what!"

"You were bethroled to Nala. But you couldn't fall in love since that's the rule. You're to marry her bethrole"

Simba sighed, "I need to think"

Sarabi nodded before watching her son walk off. Before feeling a nuzzle to her cheek. Sarabi smiled before leaning into the touch.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

Sarabi sighed, "I will soon"

-X-

Mesha sat as tears fell freely from her reddish brown eyes. Safi nuzzled her as best as he could as tears fell from his own blue eyes.

"I'm sorry...but I can't stay here"

"Why?"

Kula looked and saw Malka. She wanted so bad to nuzzle and kiss him. He was handsome, no doubt about. His body was firm and fit. Muscles ripped under his pale golden fur as a black crown his head where a black tuff falls between his emerald green eyes. But instead she sobbed and ran out of the cave and across the kingdom. Not even looking back.

Malka looked broken before looking at his adopted family. Mheetu had his head lowered as his fiancee, Amora sat nuzzling into his dark brown mane.

Mheetu finally looked up and sighed, "She found out about you being bethroled to Nala and she got set in her mind that Simba's alive"

Malka didn't know what to say but he knew one thing and he wasn't going to marry Nala. Not in a million years. He rather marry a hyena, African wild dog! Anything or anyone besides Nala! With a snarl, the pale golden lion setted off to find the king and his slutty queen.

-X-

Kula ran at full speed through the Pride Lands and through the Outlands. But half way through she fell to the ground to catch her breath. She didn't know where to go. But something was telling her to go towards the jungle her father told her so much stories about. With a groan, she got up and started for the canyons she knew was around here. It was nighttime when she found the dusty canyons. She found an old den and rested for awhile before continuing her journey. But as the young lioness walked, she felt she was being watched. But she ignored it and continued walking. By time morning came, Kula saw the outline of trees. With a happy laugh Kula bolted towards the trees. Right before she could reach the jungle, she was talked by a black mass. Kula stared in horror before screaming.

-X-

Simba had been around his uncle's kingdom outskirts for a day and a half. He been thinking of a way to tell Arcángel the truth. He was about to rest for a while when a loud scream reached his golden ears. With a new burst engery over came him. He ran out towards the scream, where a large, really large black lion was mounted over a young brown lioness.

"Help!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

Simba growled before running full speed and tackled the lion. The two rolled abit before the black rolled out of the way and hitting Simba's head on the ground. Simba shook his head and tackled the lion. This time he remembered Nala's way of pinning and used his back legs and flipped the lion over.

"Leave or I'll kill you"

The lion laughed and spit at him before he knew it, he slashed the black lion's neck. After some shaky breathes Simba started to cry.

"I'm murder"

The lioness walked over to him slowly but soon made it to him. "Thank you"

Simba looked at the lioness and seen she was beautiful and...what's that smell.

"Um...no problem. You look farmilar...have we met?"

The lioness stared at him and felt she did know him. She looked into his eyes and seen those same orbs she fell in love with.

"Simba..."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm glad you did Regis Rogers and almondbutter. Now this chapter is sad and fun to write. As for the KulaxSimba lovers. I'm sure you will enjoy this.**

"Simba..."

Simba takes a few steps back. Looking at the lioness, examining her. How did she know his name? Plus a dozen more thoughts scrambled through his head

"Is it really you?"

Simba shook his head to shake the thoughts before looking at the lioness. "Who are you?"

The lioness smiled, "It's me. Kula."

Simba looks over the lioness before realization hit him. "Whoa!"

Simba and Kula run together and greet each other. The greetings are enthused and run over each other.

"Well how did you.. where did you come from... it's great to see YOU..."

"Aaah! How did you... who... wow... this is cool... it's great to see you..."

Simba and Kula stared into each other's eyes. Before Kula could stop herself, she nuzzled into his thick red mane with a loving purr. Simba was shocked but felt himself nuzzle back. Kula smiled a seductive smile. Before running off with Simba running after her. They end up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, Simba ends up pinning Kula for a first. She gives him a tiny lick, resembling a kiss. Simba looks startled and stares at her. Kula stares back with another seductive smile. Simba's expression changes from a surprised one to a comprehending one. The two rub heads as they both purred.

-X-

"King Mufasa!"

The large golden king looked and smiled once seeing the young pale lion.

"Ah. How's my favorite nephew"

Malka snorted, "Listen uncle...and listen well! I will not marry Nala"

Mufasa as taken back, "What do you mean?"

"I was told I was bethroled to Nala!"

"I didn't agree to that"

Malka snarled, "Well you need to talk to your queen"

With that the pale golden lion left his uncle to find his queen.

-X-

"So you been alive all this time"

Simba nodded "Its been great"

Kula nodded and smiled lightly, "I really miss you and your dad does too"

Simba snapped up at the mention of his dad.

"My dad?"

"Yeah..." Then something hit her as she stared at the golden lion, "He's alive. Your uncle tried to kill him but my dad killed him"

"I can't believe this...all this time. He's alive"

"Alive and well. He's a father again"

Simba snarled which made Kula giggled. "Seems like you know who the new queen is"

"The new queen?!"

"Yeah. We thought Queen Sarabi died. It really hurted my mom"

Simba was fighting over his thoughts when Kula nuzzled him.

"But you're alive. Which makes you the king"

Simba's eyes widen at that. He totally forgot about his birthright. He is entitled to the throne, after all he's the oldest.

"I'll show you to the caves. I'm sure my mom would like to see you"

Kula smiled and got up to walk with Simba by his side their pelts brushing against each other.

-X-

"Kula..my how you grown"

Kula blushed at the comment before following the dark beige lion into a cave. Zuri soon walked out with Arcángel. Who looked like he just lost the world.

"What's going on?"

Zuri sighed, "I told him for you"

Simba's eyes widen as he stared at the once strong lion. "I'm sorry"

Arcángel nodded, "Thank you" was all he said, since that's all he could say. So the gray lion started to walk away

"Where's he going"

"He's, going to another pride across the river. He said its too heart breaking to stay"

Simba lowered his head, "I'm so sorry"

"If you were to say no, he would of left anyway"

Simba slowly nodded as Zuri nuzzled his shoulder like a pat. Before walking away, Simba sighed before heading in the cave to see how's Kula.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Simba fangirl and Regis Rogers thank you for the reviews. Simba fangirl, I'm glad you liked that chapter. Most wouldn't even take a glance, so I really appreciate the review. Regis I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. I got the song from the TV show **_**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic**_**. So now here's chapter 17, enjoy!**

Simba woke early to find his mother missing. So with a yawn the young male went in search of the dark beige lioness. Simba found her at the border line.

"Mom..."

Sarabi sighed, "You need to go back"

Simba was shocked at his mother's words. Was she disappointed in him that she's sending him away.

"You're sending me away?"

Sarabi looked at her son before pulling him into a hug. "Of course not. But you need to return...its your right...your destiny"

Simba lowered his head, Sarabi smiled lighty and lifted his head with her paw.

**You've come such a long, long way**

**And I've watched you from that very first day**

**To see how you might grow**

**To see what you might do**

**To see what you've been through**

**And all the ways you've made me proud of you**

**It's time now for a new change to come**

Simba looks at his mother as she continued to sing.

**You've grown up and your new life has begun**

**To go where you will go**

**To see what you will see**

**To find what you will be**

**For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny**

Sarabi finished by nuzzling her son's head. "You'll do fine"

The beige lioness licked Simba's head before walking back towards the pride. Simba watched his mom go before looking at the morning sky and sighed.

-X-

Kula was sitting with Sarabi, Jua, her sisters, Zuri, Ni and Tej when Simba walked over. Everyone quiet down when they saw him.

"I'm going back"

Everyone smiled and cheered. Kula ran up and nuzzled him. Simba nuzzled back before planting a soft kiss to her light creamy brown muzzle.

"Young love" smiled Ni

Tej nodded and looked at his fiancee. Who was looking blue.

"Rabi, you ok?"

Simba looked from Kula to his mother and seen her throw up.

"Mother!"

Sarabi panted as Simba came running over and nuzzling her.

"I'm fine Simba"

"You're not fine"

Sarabi sighed deeply, "Simba there's something I need to tell you"

Simba raise an eye brow but before he could say something Sarabi continued.

"I'm preagant"

Simba's eyes went wide, "You're what?"

"Expecting...doofus" laughed Jewelz

Simba sighed, "Congrats mom...Tej"

Tej dipped his head before nuzzling his fiancee.

"Well I guess we should get going"

The group nodded and settled out for the Pride Lands with Simba and Kula in the lead. The group had found a good size cave by time night fell. They settled down and rested till the morning. Kula snuggled up with Simba as she slept peacefully. Simba smiled down at her but soon he remembered what his mom said. About being bethroled to Nala.

_'What did I just dig myself into?'_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Simba-Nay and Regis Rogers thank you for the reviews. Now what you all been waiting for, the return of Simba. Enjoy!**

As the sun began to rise the small group of eight had started their journey again. They are now walking through the Outlands, the barren cracks in the ground scratched at their paws.

Kula smiled, "If we're lucky. We'll run into Mufasa on his patrol"

Simba nodded, he didn't know what to say. There's a lot waiting for him at Pride Rock. But he ignored it and focused on the task at hand. Around noon the group came to the Pride Lands' border. As luck was to have it Mufasa was patrolling with Zazu on his shoulder. Sarabi took a deep breath before walking out into view.

"The elephants are having trouble with the leopards again..." The blue hornbill trailed off once his eyes landed on the beige lioness

Mufasa followed his majordomo's glaze and gasped. His face paled as he looked like he seen a ghost.

"Sarabi...you're dead"

Sarabi chuckled, "I could say the same about you. But I'm alive and so is our son"

At that moment Simba walked out and Mufasa's eyes widen. No doubt about it, that young lion infornt of him isn't his son.

"Simba..its good to see you"

Simba smiled as tears fell from his eyes. Before Mufasa knew it, Simba was hugging him. Mufasa smiled before wrapping a paw around his son and pulled him close. The two cried in each other's red manes. Tej walked out and nuzzled a smiling Sarabi.

After pulling away, Mufasa smiled wide. "Let's go home"

The walk to Pride Rock was closer than the group of eight expected. Once the king and party reach the large mountain the pride came to see who's the newcomers. But once the dark cream queen's apple green eyes landed on Sarabi, she let a furious roar.

"What are you doing here? You're so post to be dead!"

Everyone gasped at the words of their queen as Simba snarled.

"Now Sarafina. You may not speak to her like that" Mufasa then looked to his pride and roared proudly, "My son has returned"

The pride cheered but the three youngest of Mufasa looked confused. Nessa the second oldest walked up with a scrowl. Her body is not build like her mother and half sister. Her body is like her uncle's and grandfather. Slim and lanky, light creamy yellow fur cover her a once black diamond on her head is now a light gray.

"Who's to be the heir now?"

Mufasa looked at his son and sighed before looking at his daughter. "Simba. He's the oldest"

Nessa was outraged but the two younger princes was happy.

"Yes!" Logan and Phillip cheered

Nessa sneered at them. Mufasa sighed before looking at Sarafina. Who nodded, Mufasa nuzzled her before turning towards the pride.

"You are dismissed"

The pride dipped their heads before going their own way. Simba sighed deeply before his side was joined by none other than Nala. She buried her head in his mane.

"I'll missed you"

Simba smiled before nuzzling back, letting out an loving purr.

"I missed you, too"

Kula stand back with a heartbreaking look. As Tama walked over chuckling darkly.

"You might as well get over it"

Kula growled at Tama as the light beige lioness chuckled. "You have no chance"

With a evil laugh Tama went in search of her mate, Tojo. Kula looked back at Simba and Nala nuzzling like mates. She turned and walked away as tears fell.

-X-

A month past and Prince Simba had finished just about all of his lessons. Simba was taking a morning stroll with his brothers and Mufasa talking about none other than _mates_.

"Mates?" Simba asked

Phillip nodded as Logan chuckled. Mufasa smiled on at the sight of his sons bonding.

"Well...what do you see?"

Logan smirked, "You sure got a thing for Nala"

Simba blushed, he sure do got feelings for the beautiful cream lioness. But he'll never forget the day he spent with Kula. As the future king was thinking this Zazu flew down out of breath.

"Zazu, what's the matter, friend?" Mufasa asked

"Miss Kula wish to speak with the future king"

Mufasa looked at Simba who was looking at his future majordomo.

"Where is she?"

"The clearing on the east"

Mufasa raised his eye brow, "That's Love Field. I want to know why to meet there"

Simba shrugged before turning and leaving. "I'll see you all at home"

With that the golden lion set off at a trot.

-X-

Kula paced at a clearing full of different color of flowers. There was a stream that ran through. Kula was pacing under a large tree surrounded by lush green grass.

"Kula..."

The brown lioness stopped pacing and looked to see Simba. She let out a shaky breath before walking over.

"Simba...we need to talk or rather...I have something to tell you"

Simba sat and smiled, "Ok, go ahead"

Kula sighed deeply, tears forming in her blue eyes. Simba's smile faded as he stared at his best with concern.

"Kula...what is it?"

Kula sobbed, tears now falling freely and making puddles on the ground.

"Simba...I'm pregnant"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Regis Rogers, my friend I see I shocked you. Well wait to you read this chapter. Also just to be clear the song used in this chapter is Let Me Love You by Ne-Yo. I love this song and had to use it. But here's chapter 19, enjoy!**

"You're what?"

"Expecting. With cub...your cub"

Simba shook his head and began to pace before stopping and looking at now worried Kula.

"Are you sure its mine?"

Kula's eyes widen as she snarled, "You spoiled bastard! I'm not some slut that sleeps around!"

Simba was shocked and speechless. Kula growled as she slapped him.

"I know you're going to choose Nala"

Simba had recover from the outburst and the slap. "I'm sorry...but I'm bethroled to her. Its the law that I have to. What kind of king would I be if I disband or ignored my own laws"

Kula lowered her head as more tears fell. Simba nuzzled her lightly.

"If I wasn't bethroled to Nala it would be different"

Kula looked up and Simba saw all the hurt and heartbreak in her blue eyes.

"If I was beautiful it would be different"

Simba went to say something but the brown lioness had already ran off. Simba sighed before heading of in the direction of Pride Rock.

-X-

Nala was walking down the rocky stairs when she saw Simba.

"Simba"

The golden lion looked up and smiled as the cream lioness walked over and nuzzled him.

"Nala...I want to ask you. Will be you be my mate and queen?"

"Of course" Nala smiled before crashing her muzzle to her fiancee

Simba smiled into the kiss before kissing back with all the love he could muster.

-X-

Kula sat at the far side of the Pride Lands. Her body rocked at every sob. Tears matted her cheeks and made long streaks where she looks like a cheetah. She never been so broken in all her life of two years. Not even Nala and Tama's bullying had broken her like now.

"Kula..."

The brown lioness sniffed up some tears before looking to see Malka. The handsome pale golden lion walked over and nuzzled her but she pulled away.

"What's wrong with me?"

Malka had tears in his own eyes now as he watched the love of his love break. How dare he make the most beautiful lioness in the pride feel so low about herself. He don't care if Simba is his cousin. As the pale golden lion looked at the brown lioness love poured from his emerald green eyes. The sun shined on the brown lioness' fur making it a auburn color. Malka sighed before looking at the sky as his black mane ruffled up in a slight breeze.

_"Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel_

_Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had_

_Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that..."_

Kula looked up as Malka got up and began to walk around the brown lioness, singing his heart.

_"...Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there"_

Malka walked close to Kula where his muzzle was close to her ear.

_"Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you baby, oh_

_Girl let me love yo_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do..."_

Kula blushed as Malka made way to in front of her singing with his deep smooth voice that would woo any lioness.

_"Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, girl let me love you baby_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats, heart that beats..._

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you baby, love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you baby, love you baby"_

Malka finished with a smile that actually made Kula melt. But what took the blushing beauty by surprise is when the pale golden lion kissed her. It wasn't like no kiss before. Her right paw lifted off the ground as Malka's tounge moved across her bottom muzzle, she gasped which let Malka thrust his tounge in. When Malka pulled away Kula sighed before slumping to the ground.

"There's more where that came from"

With a wink the pale golden lion left. When he was out of sight Kula sighed dreamy.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ok, ladies and gentlement. This is the last chapter. Sad? I knwo but don't worry the drama had just started! Enjoy and see you at the sequel! **

A week has past since Malka sang to Kula. Since then Kula couldn't get the other handsome royal out of her mind. So one day, Kula set out to find him. Luck would have it, she found her romeo by the watering hole. She seen something by his paw but ignored it and walked up to him. Malka looked up from drinking and smiled.

"Kula..."

"Shut up!"

Malka was taken back at the sharpness in her tone. But knew better and sat.

"For the past seven days all I could do is think about you. You'll every where I go. Hunting, everywhere! You're in my dreams! There's no doubt in my mind that I had fallen love with you"

Malka smirked and let out and light chuckled. Before Malka knew it, Kula had crashed their muzzles together. Malka smiled before kissing back, the two battled with tounges. But soon the Malka won. After two minutes Kula pulled away to catch her breath. But she also had tears in her eyes.

"Kula...what's wrong?"

Kula sniffed up some tears before looking at the lion she loved.

"We can never be"

"How come?"

"I'm pregant...and its Simba's"

Malka didn't think and kissed Kula deeply before pulling away and looking straight in Kula's rich blue eyes.

"I love you. I had always loved you. So you being pregant by Simba is nothing. I will love this child as if it was my own. I love you Kula and I want to be with you till I die"

Kula smiled before thrusting her head under Malka's.

"I love you, too. I would love to be your mate and maybe we can have a cub of our own"

Malka nuzzled his fiancee lovingly. "Maybe but let's enjoy the now"

Kula said nothing but followed her love's advice. She nuzzled into Malka's black mane and enjoyed the now.

-X-

A few months later Kula went into labored. Nala was sitting by her mother and Tama with a scrowl.

"What's the big idea? Its not like I'm in there"

But you see in a few months she will be. As you see Simba and Nala are king and queen as well as mates. So during their night, the mating deed was done. So a little princess or prince is in the oven. Simba and Malka was both pacing. Simba because he still loved the lioness in the nursery cave and it was his son being born. Malka...a week after the two confessed they married. Kula found out some interesting things about her mate. Malka knows his father wasn't the best of the best lions in the savannah but he was Scar was his father and he was a good one. Malka was knocked out of his thoughts when Mesha and Sarabi walked out.

"Is Kula ok?"

Sarabi nodded and smiled, "She wishes to see you"

Malka started to walk in when Simba walked by.

"Wait, wait, wait. What the hell you think you're doing!"

"I'm seeing my cub"

Malka growled, "This is my mate! So you stand back till I'm done!"

The cousins roared at each other till Clarity jumped in between.

"She wants to see both of you"

The males growled before walking in the cave. Lying on a grass bed that Malka made himself was a tired and exhusted Kula. In her paws was brown bundle. Kula looked up and smiled at the two males.

"Simba...Malka meet Kovu"

Simba raised an eye brow, "Kovu?"

Kula smiled, "I named him after Malka's dad. He said Scar was a good father. I bet one day he will be too and be a great lion as well"

Malka nuzzled his mate, "I love it"

Simba looked down at his son and nuzzled the cub's head. The cub opened his eyes at his fathr's touch to revealed reddish brown orbs. But these wasn't from Mesha. No these eyes were bright and came only from Mufasa and Simba and Logan.

"He has my eyes"

Kula smiled at the love Simba was showing their son. Simba nuzzled Kula before giving the brown lioness' head. Malka sat next to his mate as she yawned. He nuzzld her and licked her nose.

"Sleep my queen. I'll be here, always and forever"

Kula smiled before lying her head down and closing her eyes before whispering.

_'Always and Forever'_

-X-

Nessa walked to the border out of the outlands where a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Halt!"

Nessa looked and was shocked that a demanding vocie came from a jackle.

"If I don't?"

"Do you want to know?"

Nessa looked and seen a large black lion with a sliver muzzle, belly. His brown eyes digged right into his soul as his black mane flowed in the night wind.

"What is a lioness like you doing in the Outlands? You could be attacked or worst"

Nessa snorted, "I came looking for alliance. To help me get my throne back"

The lion smiled, "Why didn't you say so. I'm sure my friends will be more than happy to help you"

At that hyenas of the dozen apeared right along with more jackles. Nessa smirked before laughing evilly with the lion and his _friends _under the night's full moon.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok so I wrote this to say sorry for this disappointment to the KulaxSimba fans. I really did intend them to be together. But I thought it would be more drama to the next book, if Nala end up as queen. But she's not miss perfect either. The next book is for the KulaxSimba lovers out there.

Kovu- I made him Kula and Simba's son because he needs a sad but drama way to receive his scar. So why else a jealous, hateful queen. End of spoilers for him!

Kopa- Prince Kopa is the main character I will be focusing on the most. Besides Malka and Kula's cub. Which you have to read to find out.

Now I know I didn't explain a lot. Had a lot on mind and wanted to get the first over so I post the second. So if you have any questions, any...let me know. Also I didn't leave you SimbaxKula fan hanging. It may not be actually Simba and Kula together but its the closest thing. I'm not telling you have to read to find out. So if you have any questions...feel free to tell. So I guess that's it. See ya and goodnight! Don't forget to check out the sequel Broken Embraces II: Hearts and Thrones.


End file.
